Live, Lelouch, Live!
by Nate Grey
Summary: Lelouch IS alive at the end! ...sort of. Post-series silliness, and conclusive proof as well! But not really.


Notes: To everyone who says Lelouch is alive at the end, THIS is the fanfic that shall prove you all wrong!

Summary: Lelouch is alive... sort of. Post-series silliness.

**Live, Lelouch, Live!**

**A Code Geass Sillyfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

* * *

C.C. sighed happily and closed her eyes, basking in the warm sunlight. "Isn't the weather nice today, Lelouch?"

There was no immediate response from the cart driver.

"LELOUCH!" C.C. bellowed.

"Oh! Um, yes, Mistress!" replied a high-pitched, obviously female voice in a poor imitation of the fallen Emperor.

"That was horrible, slave. The tone was all wrong, there was far too much fear, and you didn't sound male in the slightest. Not unless you were trying to pass for Rolo, and if you were, I shall hit you again."

"No! Please don't, Mistress!"

"Then do what I told you!" C.C. snapped. "Now, I'm feeling a bit hungry. What will you get for me?"

There was a long pause. "Um... ah... tomatoes...?"

"PIZZA!" C.C. shouted, snatching a pebble from a conveniently gathered pile near her arm and sending it sailing over the cart, where it landed with a satisfying CLOP! sound, and a just as satisfying "OW!" from the cart driver. "I'm sure I've told you that several times now!"

"But... um... were traveling along a dirt road, Mistress. There's no chance we'll be seeing pizza anytime soon, so I just thought-"

"WHAT! DID! I! TELL! YOUUUUUU! ABOUT! THINKING!!!" C.C. demanded, sending a handful of pebbles flying over the cart with each word.

The cart veered sharply to the left and came to an abrupt halt.

C.C. scrambled over the pile of hay she was resting on, only to scowl at what she found: her fool of a cart driver was unconscious, bleeding slightly from a cut on her forehead, and half-buried in pebbles. Groaning, she hopped down and dug her slave out, mopping up the blood with sleeve of her new dress.

Several minutes later, the cart driver woke up, and immediately wilted under C.C.'s stony glare. "Please don't be mad at me, Mistress! It's just that your aim is so perfect!"

"You're forgiven," C.C. sighed, shaking her head.

The cart driver sat up... a little. "Mistress, may I ask you something?"

"What, slave?"

"W-Why do I have to wear these things?"

"Because Lelouch would wear them, obviously."

"But... the fake hair, too?"

"Oh, fine! But I want you to know that you're really annoying me by doing so!"

Flinching, the cart driver slowly removed the hat, the black wig, and the false face (which, while looking nothing like Lelouch's, was still obviously meant for a male).

"You really are a horrible slave, Shirley," C.C. grumbled, pouting to get her point across.

"I-I'm sorry," Shirley apologized, her eyes glowing red from the permanent Geass sigil etched in them. "I just don't think I was a slave in my former life, Mistress. I have the strangest feeling I was a student-"

"Shirley," C.C. interrupted, "when I found you, what was the only thing you knew how to do?"

"To live. That word was just in my head, somehow. But-"

"And who do you need in order to live?"

"You, Mistress. But-"

"Good. Then put these things back on and keep driving the cart."

Sighing, Shirley did as she was told.

"Now, Lelouch, I'm feeling a little horny. What are you going to do about it?"

Shirley cringed. "I-I'm going to sit here and let you do whatever you want?"

"That's right. Now, hold still..." C.C. cooed, leaning in close.

"AH! Not my ear, Mistress!"

"Quiet, Lelouch!"

**The End.**

* * *

Endnotes:

I don't think its Lelouch driving the cart. For one thing, C.C. would be riding in the front with him, or he'd be beside her in the hay while someone else drove. I think they were close enough by that point to make that almost mandatory.

For another thing, Lelouch still had Geass when he took the throne. That means he didn't take his father's Code, as it would've replaced his Geass. So the only way he could be immortal is if he took C.C.'s Code, which I don't think he'd ever do. Lelouch's ultimate plan was to unite the world through his death. His being alive means here's a chance the whole plan could be ruined if he's found, and I don't think he would want C.C. to die, at all.

And something else that bothers me. During Lelouch's death parade, C.C. is shown crying in a church. If anyone knew about his plan, it was her, Suzaku, and Jeremiah. So why would she cry unless Lelouch were really going to die, with no hope of revival? Otherwise, that church scene makes no sense.

And the last bit of "evidence": although C.C. is addressing Lelouch at the end, she doesn't look towards the front of the cart, just up at the sky. That's nothing major, but if you can grasp at straws, so can I.


End file.
